


Between the Shadow and the Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Well more of a tear it apart then fix it, dark!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Moriarty is resurrected, and he's bringing back old ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Shadow and the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Pablo Neruda's Poem: XVII 
> 
> I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
> in secret, between the shadow and the soul. -Pablo Neruda
> 
>  
> 
> I have chosen to not use archive warnings so keep that in mind. I am a imperfect human being so if there is content in this story that needs a tag let me know. I have only tagged one relationship but there will be other relationships I just don't want to spoil surprises. 
> 
> This work has been tagged as Dark!Sherlock. When I say dark I don't mean in a serial killer sense, but in this fic Sherlock has killed a lot of people and it will come up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Imbeciles" Sherlock muttered. It wasn't particularly loud but it silenced the room full of government officials. "Sherlock" Mycroft said in a warning tone, Sherlock, ignoring him, continued "Is this honestly Britons best and brightest? If it is then it's quite pitiful." 

 

"Sherlock" Mycroft said in a firmer voice. 

 

"Honesty Mycroft, we've been sitting here discussing Moriarty and his motives for the past two weeks, which is pointless-"

 

"Sherlock, please."

 

"-The video couldn't be tracked back to anywhere, and if this is indeed Moriarty then you and I both know he won't be found unless he wants us to find him." Sherlock finished, completely unfazed by Mycrofts glare or by the offended and taken aback looks of government officials. 

 

"I think that's quite enough for today. We will meet again tomorrow at the same time." Mycroft said dismissing them like a teacher dismisses their students. The government officials quickly gathered their things and left. 

 

"Sherlock-" Mycroft began with a sigh "-You're already on thin ice with the government as it is. I don't need you causing trouble." 

 

"Oh come on, those people were idiots, if you just let me do this alone I could lure Moriarty out into the open. We both know he won't be able to resist. His obsession with me is his weakness and we can exploit that." Sherlock explained. 

 

"That is not an option-"

 

"It can be if you'd stop mollycoddling-"

 

"No." Mycroft said calmly but firm. "James Moriarty has almost killed you twice now. Both times he nearly succeeded, both times having put civilians in danger. How long do you think it will go on this time? This little game of yours? He wants you dead and I don't think he's coming out of a perfectly good hiding to fail yet again. So the answer Sherlock is no. No you will not be doing this alone and yes you will be tracked by my people and they will be providing assistants wether you like it or not." Mycroft stated with an air of finality. He stood, smoothing invisible wrinkles. Looking solemnly at the table he said "This man seeks to destroy you Sherlock, and despite what you think you are not indestructible." He turned and left before Sherlock could respond.

 

Sherlock gave a huff of breath as he walked out of the conference room. The security outside the door looked at him as he walked past but said nothing. He didn't want to admit it but Mycroft was right. If Jim Moriarty was in fact back from the dead then he has come with a purpose and he will finished what he started. _But I'll finish it first._ Sherlock thought stepping into the elevator and watching the doors shut behind him.

* * *

 

 

It has been months since John had been to Ella. In the months he wasn't going she had started her own practice and moved. Of course when he got in touch to schedule an appointment she was very disgruntled. "How am I suppose to help you John when you show up for a month and then I don't see you for a year?" She says over the phone. John knew she was right but he still was defensive. "WellI I thought I could figure it out myself and didn't need to keep spending money that could go else where." He responded. "John I'm not stupid. You and I both know why you stopped coming." Ella said, sounding entirely unconvinced. John didn't reply. The silence continued for several seconds until Ella finally broke it.

"Why don't you come in on Tuesday at five? We can discuss it then"

John would have to leave work a little early but he replied "Thats great, sounds perfect, thank you very much."

"I'll see you on Tuesday"

 

So here he was sitting across from her in a too squishy chair telling her all about what had happened that year. She stayed silent but attentive, her face oddly blank and unexpressive for someone hearing about things they surly dint have security clearance for. John wasn't even sure he was allowed to be telling her all this but he didn't particularly care. The British government wasn't paying for his sessions.

"The New Year was yesterday John" She said. It seemed very non sequitur so he treaded carefully.

"Yes, it was" John replied hesitantly.

"How do you want this year to go?" she asked.

"I'm sorry….I'm not sure I'm following..?"

"From what I understand your wife and soon to be mother of your child is assassin, she shot your best friend, your best friend then killed the man she needed killed for you and her to be happy and raise your child. He gets exiled but then comes back because a terrorist has come back from the dead." She said relating the parts of his story back to him.

"Yeah…thats about right." John replied not sure where she was taking this.

"So right now I am asking you, John Watson, what you want your life, the year of two thousand and fifteen, to look like."

"I…I don't really know. I want Moriarty caught, he's a madman and should be put away, I want a healthy baby girl, I want my life to stop feeling like one of those day time soap operas." Thats where his list ended. They're not extravagant but thaw all he wants. Then why does it seem so damn hard to get, John thought.

"Are you happy John?" Ella asked, sounding very sincere.

"I….I don't know. Sometimes I feel like the happiest man on the earth. My best friend, despite being a dick, is alive, I have a beautiful wife who is pregnant with my child, a well paying job. My life seems pretty picture perfect except for the criminal chasing and the murderous madman that wants me and Sherlock dead." It was true, for the most part. He didn't mentioned how he had nightmares about his friend jumping off a roof, how he imagines Semtex and a fur coat, only its Sherlock wearing it instead of him. No he won't say those things, not to anyone.

"But don't you enjoy chasing criminals?" Ella said sounding confused. John gave her a small smile and a slight nod. A moment of silence stretched between them with only the sound of Ella tapping her pen against her notepad.

"Do you feel out of control John?" She asked speaking slowly.

"Out of control how?" He asked unsure what she was trying to get to.

"Well it seems that a lot of decisions about your life are being made with out your consent. People tend to feel out of control in these situations."

"I... I don't know. I just wish there was conversations. That I would for once not be kept in the dark."

"Then you have to communicate these things. One of the most common problems I see with friendships and couples and people in General is lack of communication. We assume that they will just know or change on their own, which is unrealistic. You have to communicate if you want to change the situation." She pauses to check her watch. "I have to prepare for my next appointment. Next week?" 

"That should be fine" John said as he was standing to leave  

"Great, just check it with the receptionist." 

As John left the receptionist desk his phone buzzed signaling a text  in his coat pocket. He reached in to his pocket to check.

_Potential interesting case. Come if convenient. SH_  

He didn't add a "come anyway" but he didn't have to. John hailed a cab and gave the address.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting Chapter 2 soon hopefully. Working on it.


End file.
